The Week at Genesis Park (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Week at Genesis Park. The episode begins with Princess Yuna's Birthday Party in Skylands. Yuna was opening her presents. Her first present is a Maximal and Autobot communicator, the Maximal and Autobot signal, A new Skylanders Tiara with all ten element symbols, The Elements of Harmony Talisman, The Day and Night Amulet, Wind, Heart, Earth, Water and Fire in one Planeteer Ring and A new cape with the Maximal, Autobot, Skylanders Elements, Elements of Harmony, Day and Night. Planeteer Symbols, Posters of Rainbooms, Skylanders, Ghostbusters No Ghost logo on Posters, Books, T-Shirts, Caps and Capes. Princess Yuna: Those were the best birthday presents I've ever gotten. Princess Sharon: We're glad you liked it, Yuna. Princess Solarna: Happy Birthday, Baby Sister. Dipper Pines: Glad you liked our gifts. Gideon Gleeful: For the #1 Princess of the Equestria Tyrone and the Dipper Clones gave Yuna a DVD collection of Power Rangers, SpongeBob SquarePants and Gravity Falls. Tyrone: Happy Birthday, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you all so much for coming to my party. Sensei Garmadon: Anything for our best apprentice. Ford Pines: To make your birthday a special one. Snowdrop: We're very happy for you. Princess Luna: (sheds her tear) Hiro: Is something wrong, Luna? Princess Luna: It's nothing, Hiro. I was just thinking about the time when Yuna was born. The flashback begins with Princess Luna pregnant with Yuna getting ready for the Ponyville Hospital. Princess Luna: (was pregnant) We better get ready. (packing her hairbrush, comb and picture of her and Hiro) I don't want to miss my appointment at the Ponyville Hospital. Hiro: Don't worry, Luna. We still have time. Princess Luna: I suppose you're right. (felt a pain) Hiro: What's the matter? Princess Luna: The baby is ready to come soon! Princess Celestia: Get her to the hospital, Hiro! Hiro: Of course, Celestia. Take good care of Solarna while we're gone. Princess Celestia: I will, Hiro. Princess Luna: I'll let you know when the baby's here. In the hospital, Doctor Horse was getting ready to deliver the baby foal. Doctor Horse: All right, Princess Luna. Get ready to push. Princess Luna: (breathing) Hiro: You're doing great, Luna. Princess Luna: (breathing) Hiro: Just keep breathing. Princess Luna: (breathing) Hiro: Almost there. Doctor Horse: All Right! Push! Princess Luna: (pushing) Hiro: That it. One final push. Princess Luna: (pushing) At last, Yuna was born. She was a lot like her mother. She has his father's mane and eyes. Baby Yuna: (crying) Doctor Horse: It's a filly. Hiro: We had a filly, Luna. Princess Luna: (relaxing) Our little filly. Baby Yuna: (opening her eyes) Princess Luna: Look at her, She's so beautiful. In the resting room, Luna took off her crown, chest plates and hoof guards, Her hooves on two pairs of slippers. Soon, She had her hospital gown on. Princess Luna: Our daughter is so beautiful. Hiro: You're going to be just fine in the next few days. Princess Luna: (lays on the bed) Our little filly is so beautiful. Baby Yuna: (embraces her mother) Hiro: She's looks just like you, Luna. Then, the nurses came to check on them. Nurse Redheart: Your Majesty, We've come to give you and your baby a check up. Nurse Sweetheart: You don't mind, Do you? Princess Luna: Not at all. (taking a shot and vitamins) Baby Yuna: (looking at her mother) Hiro: Do we have a name for her? Princess Luna: I know just the name for our little filly. "Yuna". Hiro: Yuna, Perfect name for our beautiful filly. Baby Yuna: (sleeping in her mama's forelegs) Princess Luna: Aw, She's sleeping. Hiro: Then you should rest up too, Luna. Then, Solarna and Sharon came to see the baby filly. Young Solarna: Mom? Young Sharon: Aunt Luna? Princess Luna: Look, Yuna. Meet your big sister, Solarna. And your cousin, Sharon. Baby Yuna: (embraces her big sister and cousin) Later, The birth certificate with Yuna's hoofprint on the left top corner and Luna's on the right. Luna wipes the ink off her hoof, And her baby's. The flashback ends, It was back to the present. Princess Luna: (closes her eyes) Ah, Those were the memories I'll never forget. Hiro: And Yuna, We had a very special surprise for you on your birthday. Snowdrop: We're going to spend the week at Genesis Park. Princess Yuna: Really!? Princess Luna: Yes, Yuna. And we're taking the whole family, Including your friends with their families. The Royal Crusaders: Yeah! Scrappy-Doo: Oh boy, A vacation at Genesis Park. Yippee! Wait 'til I tell my Uncle Scooby and the whole family! Dipper Pines: We'll invite Grunkle Stand and Grunkle Ford! Mabel Pines: That'll be the best vacation ever! Pumpkin Cake: You said it! And so, Everyone and Everypony gathered their belongings. The foals packed their own Journals 1-13 and make ready. Soon, Yuna's friends went home to bed. The next morning, Yuna, her friends and their whole family arrived in Genesis Park. Princess Yuna: This is it! Genesis Park! Professor Mosquito Amber: Welcome, My friends. Alexis: Hey, Yuna! Great to see you. Jim: Glad you could make it. The Cake and Pines Twins were brought their bags together, They were happy to greet Alexis and him. They do the secret hand and hoof shake. Princess Yuna: Hi, Alexis, Jim. Great to see you two. Snowdrop: We've just brought the whole family with us. Armor Bride: And so are our friends with their family and relatives. Professor Mosquito Amber: The more the merrier. Come, Let us show you all to your Lodges where you can stay and If any of you prefer, Follow Ellie to where you can find our best Hotel in Genesis Park. Pacifica Northwest: I prefer with my friends. Vanellope von Schweetz: Same here. Scooby-Doo: Rest racation ever! (meaning best vacation ever) Clara Clayton Brown: Stay close, Verne Verne Brown: Okay, Mom. At the lodge, Mosquito showed his guests the Lodges. Professor Mosquito Amber: I hope we make you feel conformable, Princess Luna. Princess Luna: Yes, Thank you, Professor. Professor Mosquito Amber: If there's anything you'll need, Meet us at the Visitor's Center. Princess Luna: We'll be in touch. Prince Isamu: (happy gurgling) Princess Luna: You're enjoying it, Are you, Isamu? Snowdrop: Which room are we going to sleep in, Yuna? Princess Yuna: This way, Snowdrop. Doc Emmett Brown: Remember to stick with your friends, Boys. Jules Brown: Afermative, Father. Verne Brown: I too leave no friend behind. Professor Mosquito Amber: Bravo, Doctor Brown. Bravo indeed. In the room, Luna and Hiro were unpacking their supplies. Princess Luna: (unpacking her hairbrush, comb, boots, toothbrush, toothpaste, perfume, family album and picture of her family) Yuna must be very excited about Genesis Park. Hiro: And we let her cousins and friends join her and Snowdrop. What do you think, Solarna? Princess Solarna: I think it's wonderful, Father. Princess Luna: After all, It is her birthday and she gets to choose an activity. Prince Isamu: (fussing wanting to be picked up) Princess Luna: Alright, Isamu. (picks up her baby) Prince Isamu: (happy gurgling) Princess Luna: You're excited too, Aren't you now? In the other room, Yuna and her friends and cousins started unpacking her things, including the Journals. Princess Yuna: (unpacking Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 and hold them) Well, We've better keep up with the agenda. Snowdrop: I sure can't wait to have lots of fun. Princess Twila: Me either. Nyx: Isn't this exciting? Princess Flurry Heart: More then exciting compared to having fun in Genesis Park. Armor Bride: You bet, Big sis. Princess Skyla: So, Yuna, What's the first thing we're doing in Genesis Park? Princess Yuna: You'll see, Skyla. Princess Flurry Heart: (reads on Journal 12) As long as we keep up with each other. Dipper Pines: I sure can't wait until tomorrow. Mabel Pines: Me either. Alexis: This'll be the best. Jim: You bet it is. Pound Cake: To our good friends! Pumpkin Cake: And to new ones! While they have Buzz Cola and Pitt Cola with each other, They do some fun games. The next day, Yuna begins to decide the first activity. Princess Yuna: Everypony ready for a Jeep Tour? Princess Luna: I'll stay with Isamu. Because he gets too fussy over tours. Princess Yuna: Come on! Let's go! Snowdrop: Wait for me! Just then, the jeeps, along with the new vehicles (Jurassic Park Tour Ford Vehicles), Came along with rooms for each four tourists. Dipper Pines: Wow! Jurassic Park Tour Vehicles! They had same logo name as your name, Grunkle Ford! Ford Pines: That's right, Dipper. Ever since Jurassic Park was shut down forever. Nyx: Wow! New SUV tour vehicles! Now, We can have more room! Princess Yuna: Those must be Jurassic Park Tour Vehicles that Dr. Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm, Ellie Sattler, Lex and Tim Murphy and Donald Gennaro used back in Jurassic Park. Princess Flurry Heart: Only Donald Gennaro got eaten by Rexy. Princess Twila: How did the Jurassic Park Tour Vehicles get here? Professor Mosquito Amber: We've found the blueprints to them. Alexis: You have, Grandpa? Professor Mosquito Amber: Yes. Jim: Wow! The vehicle tour begins as the tourists stepped inside. Radio: (in the new tour vehicle) Welcome to Genesis Park! Snowdrop: Wow! Radio: Just kidding, Everyone and Everypony. Couldn't help it. The foals are enjoying the jeep tour. Princess Yuna: Look at all the creatures. Nyx: I know. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: What's next, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I think I know just the next activity. (reads on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) "Explore the underwater park. Next, We go see the cold climate park.". Later, The boat tour begins. Princess Yuna: Look at those. Snowdrop: Where? Princess Skyla: Ichthyosaurus. Nyx: Wow! Zeñorita Cebra: Fantastica! Armor Bride: Amazing! Sweetie Heart: Cool! Scander: Beautiful! Britney Sweet: Lovely! Eliza: (feeling seasick) Anypony had an empty vomit bag? Daffodil: I do. (gives it to Eliza) Eliza: (throws up on the bag) Stary: Eww! Midnight Sapphire: Gross! Dipper Pines: Boy, Eliza sure gets seasick. Pacifica Northeast: (feeling seasick and throws up on a bag) She's not the only one. Priscilla Northwest: You poor baby. (pats her daughter's back) Mabel Pines: Now I felt pretty bad. Later, Yuna decided to ride the Sauropods, Giant Camels Mammoths and Mastodons. Princess Yuna: Look! The Sauropod Dinosaurs. Brontosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Diplodocus, Saltasaurus, Supersaurus, Ultrasaurus, Camarasaurus and Titanosaurus. Just like my Journals said. Sauropod: (moans) Princess Yuna: Come on! The Sauropod rides begins. Arlo: They remind me of Libby, Buck and our Momma and Poppa. Snowdrop: This is fun! Nyx: It sure is! Jim: Here comes the next rides. Professor Mosquito Amber: Ah, Titanotylopus, Gigantocamelus, Megacamelus and Aepycamelus. Our prized Giant Camels. The Giant Camel rides begins. Nyx: Wow! Jim: This is amazing, Grandpa! Professor Mosquito Amber: Just wait until you see the Mammoths and Mastodons. Alexis: Here they are now! The Mammoth and Mastodon rides begins. Orange Cake: That's amazing! Prince Edmond: Woolly Mammoths, Columbian Mammoths and American Mastodons. Birthday Bash: I know. That was just like riding elephants. The rides are over, Yuna decided the next activity. Princess Yuna: Let's go to the Genesis Park Petting Zoo. Professor Mosquito Amber: I'll show you all where it is. Preston Northwest: Lead the way, Professor. At the Genesis Park Petting Zoo, The foals were having fun playing with the baby animals. Princess Yuna: They got all kinds of baby dinosaurs including the prehistoric mammals. Alexis: Our Grandpa made sure that it's safe for the other foals. Princess Twila: It's a good thing too. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: This is so much fun. Josephine: I'll say. The foals are having a fun time, They pet the baby animals. As for the baby foals, They love seeing baby dinosaurs. Meanwhile with Luna and the babies, She was keeping an eye on them as they play. Prince Isamu: (happy giggling) Princess Luna: You like the baby animals, Do you, Isamu? Prince Isamu: (happy gurgling) Princess Luna: I thought you do. Prince Isamu: (laughing) Princess Luna: They seem to be happy here. Luna keeps watch on the babies while feeding the baby animals. Princess Luna: So, Do you love the baby animals? Prince Isamu: (happy gurgling) Princess Luna: (laughs) Ready to go back to the lodge? Prince Isamu: (wanting to be picked up) Princess Luna: I thought so. (picks up her baby) Later that night, Everypony were enjoying their dinner. Princess Luna: This is a wonderful meal. Princess Yuna: You said it. Prince Isamu: (eating his applause) Princess Luna: It is a very special occasion to have dinner. Snowdrop: It sure is, Luna. Judy: Well, It sure was a fun tour. Matilda: And a fun ride. Timothy: We're glad you're enjoying it, Matilda. Princess Yuna: I really had the best birthday the other night, Professor. Professor Mosquito Amber: I'm glad you're having a wonderful time, Yuna. Dipper Pines: And with the all you can eat buffet. Jim: Right you are, Dipper. Pound Cake: Best Dinner Party Ever! In Luna's bedroom, Yuna is sleeping with her mother tonight. Prince Isamu: (giggling) Princess Luna: (puts Isamu into his crib) Into bed we go, Isamu. Prince Isamu: (yawns and went to sleep) Princess Luna: (kissed her baby) Now, Which story do you chose for me to tell you. Princess Yuna: It doesn't matter to me, Mama. Princess Luna: How about the story about how the Tantabus returns to me? Princess Yuna: Tell me more, Mama. Princess Luna: All right, It was a long time ago when I once created the Tantabus, And it turns everypony's dreams into nightmares. The flashback (from Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?) begins. Spike: Am I crazy, or did it just get even bigger after Luna said that? Twilight Sparkle: I think it's feeding off your guilt, Princess Luna! Princess Luna: If that is so, then perhaps that is how it grew strong enough to escape in the first place! Applejack: Say what now?! Princess Luna: I created the Tantabus to give myself the same nightmare every night... (pants) ...to punish myself for the evil I caused as Nightmare Moon! Fluttershy: But why would you do that?! Princess Luna: To make sure I never forgave myself for how much Equestria suffered because of me! But it seems I have not learned my lesson, for now I have only made you suffer more! Twilight Sparkle: But that means you might just be the key to stopping all this! Rainbow Dash: Yeah! If it gets strong because you feel bad about what you did as Nightmare Moon, then you just gotta stop feeling bad for what you did! Princess Luna: How can I forgive myself? I am no better now than I was then. My creation is about to turn the world into a living nightmare! Twilight Sparkle: But look at what you're ''doing! Nightmare Moon would've wanted the Tantabus to turn Equestria into a nightmare! ''You're doing everything you can to stop it! Don't you see? That proves you're not the same pony you were then! Everypony who knows you knows that Nightmare Moon is in the past! We all trust you, Luna! Do you trust ''us ''enough to believe we're right? The Tantabus started growling. Princess Luna: ...I do! The Tantabus makes a few noises and got sucked into Princess Luna's heart. Princess Luna: Thank you. Thank you all. The flashback ends. Princess Luna: And that is how the nightmares end at last. Princess Yuna: So, The Tantabus returns in your heart? (hearing Luna's heart beat) Princess Luna: Sometimes, When you felt guilty inside not knowing when to forgive yourself or not. Princess Yuna: So, When you enter anyone or anypony's dream, You try to think less about being guilty? (looked at Journal 4, reads about Tantabus and stops) Princess Luna: That's right. Now get some sleep. (kissed her daughter) We have more fun time tomorrow. Luna tucked her daughter in next to her. Princess Yuna: (snuggles with her mother) Goodnight, Mama. Princess Luna: Happy dreams, Yuna. The next day, Yuna and her family are up early. Hiro: Good morning, Luna. Princess Luna: Good morning, Hiro. Princess Yuna: Good morning, Snowdrop. Ready for some more fun? Snowdrop: More then ready. Princess Luna: Good morning, Isamu. Prince Isamu: (woke up) Princess Luna: (picks up her baby) Is my little colt ready for some more fun? Yuna's friends are all awake. At the Visitor's Center, Everypony is having breakfast. Princess Twila: Wow, The All Breakfast You Can Eat Buffet! Princess Yuna: I know. The best part of Genesis Park. Professor Mosquito Amber: So, What're your plans now, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: We're to see the animals some more. Gideon Gleeful: May we, Daddy? Bud Gleeful: Have a fun time, Son. So, Yuna and the others finished their breakfast and explore Genesis Park. In the lab, Ellie was tendering a female Smilodon who was about to give birth to her newborn cubs. Princess Yuna: Is she doing okay, Ellie. Ellie: She's just about to give birth to her cubs. (tendering the mother Smilodon) Easy, Girl. You're okay. Dr. Incubator: Won't be long now, Larry. Larry: I hope not. Then, Six Cubs are finally born. Smilodon Cub: (sucking it's mother's milk) Princess Yuna: They're so cute. Ruby-Doo: Just like my little Scrappy. (kisses her son's cheek) Scrappy-Doo: Aww, Mother, Take it easy. Yuna showed it to Isamu. Princess Yuna: Look, Isamu. Cubs. Prince Isamu: (happy gurgling) Luna was beginning to remember when Yuna was a baby foal. In the flashbacks, It shows images about how Luna cared for Yuna as a baby filly. Princess Luna: (lays her baby into the changing table) Alright, Yuna. Let's get you changed. Baby Yuna: (smiling at her mother) Princess Luna: (using her magic and change her baby's diaper) Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: There we go, All clean and ready for you bottle. (brings out her baby's bottle) Baby Yuna: (sucking her bottle and groaning) Princess Luna: (burping her baby) Baby Yuna: (belch) Luna started playing with her baby. Princess Luna: Who's a happy filly? Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: That's right, You are. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: Where's Yuna?.......... Peek-a-Boo! Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: Where's Yuna?.......... Peek-a-Boo! Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: Boo! Baby Yuna: (laughs) Princess Luna: Boo! Baby Yuna: (laughs) Hiro: I'm back, Luna. How's Yuna doing? Princess Luna: She's doing just fine. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: Our little filly. Baby Yuna: (happy gurgling) The flashback ends. Princess Luna: Yuna, I love you so much. Princess Yuna: (hugging her mother) I love you too, Mama. Snowdrop: Me too, Luna. Princess Luna: And my little Isamu. Prince Isamu: (hugging his mother and big sisters) Princess Luna: (sheds a tear of joy) The foals adore a motherly and daughterly love. A week later, it was time to go home. Princess Luna: We sure had a wonderful time in Genesis Park. Hiro: Ready to go home, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes, Papa. Snowdrop: Bye, Alexis! Bye, Jim! Alexis: See you guys later! Jim: Come back soon! Dipper Pines: We'll send you a postcard! Mabel Pines: Be sure to right soon! Pound Cake: Bye! Pumpkin Cake: Thanks for the fun! Professor Mosquito Amber: Until next time, My friends! Back at Canterlot, Yuna had the best birthday. Princess Yuna: Can we go to Genesis Park again someday, Mama? Princess Luna: Of course, Yuna. Princess Yuna: It was the Best Birthday Ever! That night, Yuna was writing on her journal. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, I had the best birthday ever. Soon, We've been to Genesis Park for our week vacation. Then, We had a jeep and boat tour. That was the best time ever, Compared to the animals we ride on. Well, Let's not forget seeing a few baby animals. All our families get to go. O thing for sure, I've just figured how fun our vacation was to be memorable. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna went to sleep after she put her Journal next to the other ones. All of a sudden, the Journals starts to glow blue. The End During the credits, Yuna and her friends are doing research on their Journals while the other engines work. Steamy: What're the results? Willy: Well, Rexy, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie are now at Genesis Park, They're settled in well enough. Dawn is behaving well at Genesis World. Princess Yuna: That's great to hear. Alexis: Now we can visit again anytime soon. Jim: This'll be the best. Lloyd Garmadon: It sure will, Jim. Razar: I couldn't agree more, No? Emmet Brickowski: We are making progress. Dipper Pines: We sure are, Emmet. Princess Yuna: This is gonna be great. Then, Th Camera was loosing control. Tyrone: (offscreen) Fix it! Yuna and her friends had to fix them. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225